Living with the Kuran family
by cupid'slove
Summary: sequal to "That Pureblooded Bastard" Zero is pregnant and due any day now. Giving birth to a child is hard work even for a women so will Zero be able to birth his child and live to hold his precious baby? I rated it M cause im Just Paranoid
1. A day of blood and new life

**So this is the sequal to "That Pureblooded Bastard" and I tried using sone of the advise of my readers. The story will be two or more chapters long so bare with me. I did a quick editing but I think I missed some so sorry about that, i've never been good at finding spelling errors I just fix them in my head with out realizing it. **

**Normal POV**

Zero walked the grounds slowly so not to fall on his swollen belly. He had gotten into the routine of waking up long enough to give him a kiss goodbye before going back to bed for another hour before getting up once again (which was a challenge) and getting something to eat before going out for his nightly walk around the night class dorms. This had been his nightly routine since he was five months pregnant because it seemed this was the only way to calm the child growing inside him down. He was now eight months and ready for the kid to be born. Never in his life would he have thought he would be pregnant and with Kaname Kuran's child to boot. When he first found out he was furious he wasn't ready to have a child plus he was a guy. But no matter soon he came to love the life growing inside him and also became even more attached to its papa.

He could still remember that night so long ago when Kaname took him as his mate. He was shocked when he woke in a room that was not his and without any clothes on either. At first he had thought he was still asleep because he would never sleep in any room but his own but as time passed and he remembered everything he became angry and embarrassed about the whole thing and how his own body betrayed him the night before.

Snapping himself back into reality He began his trek back to the front of the dorms. He was just about to go back inside when a small hand grabbed his shoulder. Whirling around Zero came face to face with a smiling Yuuki.  
"Yuuki you scared me, don't you know it's dangerous to scare a pregnant person?" Zero huffs trying to glare at the short girl but failing miserably (it's kind of hard to do when your legs are wobbly).

" Oh no I didn't know that, anyway I came to get you it seems Chairmen Cross would like to visit with you so you can either come to the house or he can come here. I told him I'll come get you because we all know how much he annoys the vampires here." Smirking up at Zero she continues "so when are you due anyway?"

"March 3, why?" Zero knew he shouldn't ask but He was curious as to what she wanted. Ever since he moved into the night dorms she has always laughed at him when she remembered how he said vampire/ human relationships were not allowed and how he became pregnant because of one of these forbidden relationships.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to know if you were planning for another child right after this one because it seems Kaname is and you seem very fertile"

Know what she was hinting at made my face turn red "Wh-What are you talking about of course I will not have another child, at least not until I finish High school!" Yuuki burst out laughing and choosing to ignore her Zero walked right passed her towards the Chairmen's house.

During Zero's visit it seemed to him that Cross only really wanted details on his eating habits, if he was getting enough sleep, what his plans were for after the birth. Trying to ease Cross's mind Zero told him everything but what he didn't expect was Cross to burst out crying. "Hey I'm the one pregnant shouldn't be my moods that change quickly not yours?" Zero thought as he watched Cross blow his nose. After a little more nagging Cross finally thought it best to let Zero head back to the dorms before the day class woke up and ran into him by accident. So with great Pain Zero got to his feet, wattled to the door and out into the night.

**Kaname's POV**

I hated going to class because that meant leaving Zero to his own devises and that was never a good plus he was becoming very moody and very round. Ever since he reached the five month marker on his pregnancy he has gotten into the habit of walking the grounds. Even now at eight months he still insisted on walking around the night class dorms at least once every night. Nothing I said changed his mind and I soon gave up and let him have his way.

"Kaname-sama we are ready to depart if you are?" Takuma Ichijo asked looking at me strangely

Looking up I nodded and headed for the door but not before looking out the window and seeing Zero walking back to the dorms. "Now what was he doing clear over here?" I thought. Turning back to Ichijo I said "I'm going first leave in a few minutes I need to get something and I don't want everyone coming with ok?" before I got a response I was out of the building and walking towards Zero.

Knowing Zero knew I was already near I slipped my arms around his waist and whispered "what are you doing clear over here you know you're not supposed to leave the dorms."

With a smile on his face Zero turned his head to look up at me "Cross wanted to "visit" so Yuuki came and got me." Leaning into my chest Zero let out a sigh "I am about ready for this kid to be born he is taking all my strength and leaving me with aching ankles and feet."

Smiling back I agreed and held him just a little tighter and moved so he was leaning on my side. By the time we got to the dorms Zero was so tired he could barely stand. I would have used my powers to get us here quicker but Zero always refused saying it made him sick. Leading him to our room and into the bed, I took of all his clothes except his boxers and pulled the covers over his swollen frame. Taking my own clothes off, I took a quick shower before climbing into the bed as well.

Feeling kisses on my neck I instinctively grabbed the body next to me, pulling it closer. I felt the lips move from my neck to my check then my mouth. Sliding my tongue out I pushed into the others mouth mapping it out. "Kaname" hearing my name my half hard cock became erect. Pulling the small body on top of mine I ground my erection into the bottom on top of me. Slowly I slid my hand into Zero's boxers and began to stroke him while I used by power to remove what little clothing we had on. Grinding once again into the cleft of his ass I sucked on three fingers then pressed them into Zero's entrance. Mewling up above me Zero began to push down onto my fingers while my other hand kept pleasuring him. Looking at him I could not believe how beautiful he looked with his skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his face and neck, and eyes closed with his head resting on his chest. Loosing what little self-control I had left I spit in my hand and stroking myself before slowly sliding into my mate. Grabbing his hips I lifted him up then pulled him down as I thrust up, soon Zero was lifting himself up and down while I thrust up into him. Are pace became fast and Zero was crying out as he felt his orgasm hit. Tightening around me and began to thrust up erratically burying myself deep inside as I let out a grown and came. As a breath slowed down I eased out of him and slowly laid him next to me. Wrapping my arm around his shoulders he snuggled up to I and we fell into fitful sleep.

**Zero's POV**

Two days after Kaname and I made love I woke with sharp pains in my lower abdominal, Sitting up I tried to ease the pain but nothing worked so making my way to the edge of the bed and carefully got to my feet I looked over my shoulder to see a big wet spot where I was just lying. Crying out as another sharp pain went through my body I fell to the floor. In a matter of seconds Kaname was beside me asking what was wrong but. Gritting my teeth I said "pain" before I started to cry. I could feel Kaname pick me up and use his powers to rush us to Cross's house.

My mind clouded with pain I only heard snippets of the conversation. Feeling something soft touch my cheek I crack open one eye and saw Cross looking at me. " Zero I know you're in pain so we will be as gentle as possible but you need to listen to me ok?" seeing me nod my head once he continues " ok the pain you are filling are contraction, you are in labor. We didn't have time to go to a hospital so we are in your old room. When I tell you, you are going to push ok?" with another nod from me Cross turns to Kaname "Will you go get Yuuki and Takuma we are going to need two more sets of hands." As Kaname left Cross looked back at me "Ok Zero I need you to look at me don't look anywhere else help will be here soon. Ringing out a cloth I didn't notice before Cross set it on my forehead then dabbing my cheeks and chest.

I may have felt pain but in never came from the inside this was all new. I started to cry again when another contraction hit. By the time Kaname and the others got here the contractions were only a few minutes apart.

"Yuuki I need you to get me some towels while Takuma gets some hot water. Kaname I need you to come over here and get ready. Zero I want you to push now as hard as you can." Cross said sounding soft but firm. Gritting my teeth I began to push, tears running down my cheeks like Twin Rivers. I was in so much pain that when a Hand grabbed my own I squeezed it not caring if I broke it. Taking a deep breath I pushed again. "Ok Zero stop and take a few breaths." Slowly I breathed in and out in and out. "Now push as hard as you can" squeezed the hand I began to push again.

"Chairmen, hot water" I could vaguely hear

"and here are the towels" another voice said

Pushing once again I heard Cross yell "good It's crowning your almost there Push as hard as you can Zero." Taking a deep breath I pushed with all my might. I felt it, my child was born. Smiling up at Kaname I closed my eyes filling very faint. It seemed the voice were moving away, becoming distant but I didn't care the pain was gone and I could hear my baby wailing.

**Normal POV **

"Takuma Bring me the water and towels now Zero is losing too much blood we got to stop it." Cross said as he noticed Zero was bleeding way too much. He could see what little color the boy had drain away. Looking up at Kaname he could see slight panic reflecting in his brown eyes. "Kaname I need you to try and keep him awake, do not let him sleep." Take the Hot water and towel from Takuma He began to Clean Zero trying to find what is making him bleed. "Takuma I need you to help Yuuki with the baby, get him cleaned up, dressed, and then put him in the crib He should go right to sleep." Finding where the bleeding was coming from Cross set to work healing the dying boy. "Kaname give him some blood it should help with the healing process."

In the other room Yuuki was watching as Takuma cleaned the little boy from head to toe, clearing the little nose and mouth with some type of suction thingy. She had always admired him for it seemed he knew how to do everything just like Kaname. "Yuuki can you come dress him I need to was my hand." Takuma's voice sounded distant and strained. Nodding her head Yuuki went over to the Bed where the child lay and carefully rapped him in a blanket like they taught her in her child's care class. Lifting him up she made her way to the crib and set him down inside. Walking to a Chair next to the crib Yuuki made herself comfortable. Dozing off the only thing in her mind was Zero's pained expression as she walked out of the room with his child in her arms.


	2. From memories comes hope

It had been three days since the birth of their son and still Zero showed no sign of waking. Kaname held his son in his arms rocking them back in forth in the rocking chair next to Zero's bed. After the scare right after Zero gave birth Kaname never left his side for more than fifteen minutes at a time and even when he did leave he made sure someone he trusted was with Zero.

Looking up when he heard the door open he watched as Yuuki came in carrying a baby bottle in one hand and cup of artificial blood in the other which she set down on a nearby table than brought the baby bottle over to him so he could feed his son. Watching his son Kaname could still remember how Zero acted when he first found out he was going to have a child.

Flash back

* * *

_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?!" Zero bellowed. Looking straight into a pair of calm brown eyes belonging to none other than Kaname Kuran, Zero anger rose up a notch. "And how can you be so fucking calm!"_

_ "Because I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. I told you then and I'll tell you now I want you pregnant, I need and heir and you are my mate, I don't see why that is such a big problem." Stated Kaname calmly even though his own temper was slowly rising. _

_ "Maybe because I never agreed to have your baby in the first place! I refuse to allow you to decide MY future on your own!" First being made fool of when Kaname decided to take him as his mate the night He yelled at Yuuki for being in a relationship with him than he was moved into Kaname's room that same night. It didn't matter that he had filling for the Pureblood he still knew The rules stated vampire, Human love relationships were not allowed but instead he ended up in this situation; pregnant with vampire's child and having no say in his own future._

_ Kaname knew yelling at each other was not going to solve anything but the little tolerance he had left finally snapped. "Zero you will listen to me and listen well, I do not want to decide your future but if you put this baby in harm's way so help me I will lock you in this room and never let you out until the baby is born do I make myself clear."_

_ Looking away Zero went silent; he didn't want to hurt the baby even if technically it was not even a baby at the moment, yet to have a decision this big made for him without his permission made him fill used and of no importance._

_ Not knowing what Zero was thinking was frustrating but for Zero not to understand that he wasn't doing this because of the deal they made but because he was in love with him was the reason he was slowly losing his calm exterior. Kaname knew you needed to choose your words carefully around this boy and he also knew in this situation words wouldn't do a damn thing. Feeling like this conversation wouldn't mount to anything Kaname walked over to the door and right before he walked out he said "before accusing me of deciding things for you think about what you want and I bet if you thought about it long enough you'd come to the conclusion you wanted the same thing just as bad as I did."_

_ For the next couple days Kaname left Zero alone and focused on other things and Zero stayed in his room only coming out to sit outside for a couple minutes before going back into the room. The other vampires could feel the tension in the air and thought it wise to give the both of them a wide birth so as not to get caught in any cross fire that might happen. By the fourth day everyone was so high strung even a peep from either party made them run for cover thinking this silence they were trapped in was about to be broken. Finally noticing everyone's anxiety Zero finally left his room and headed to Kaname's "office". Moving slowly he made his way through the halls avoiding everyone's eyes as he passed. _

_ Knocking on the wooden door Zero heard Kaname say it was ok to enter and pushed the heavy door open. "Kaname I would like to speak to you." Without another word Zero went over to the desk and sat down. Looking down at his clasped hands Zero began "I know my limits and what I can and can't do, at first I thought this was something I couldn't do not because I didn't want it but because it was against the rules. Without rules this academe would have never have lasted this long and when I think of that I think without rules this relationship would fall apart. So when you decided to have a child without even a word to me I was sure it wouldn't work. I am not mad because I'm pregnant really but because it was conceived without my permission first. Every time I think of having a child it scares me but what makes me worry the most is if this doesn't work out what's going to happen to the child? If I go through with this you have to promise to not just get bored of us and leave. I can't take care of a child myself, I'll need all the help I can get and that includes you." Taking a deep breath Zero looked up at Kaname waiting for the answer that would decide their future together. As the silence went on for another minute Zero was starting to get worried, was he already regretting everything, or was he just playing him this whole time. Ready for the worst Zero closed his eyes but was shocked out of his depressing thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Opening his eyes he was met with Kaname's smiling face._

_ "I've been waiting for you to figure this out but it seems I'll have to tell you instead. I love you; I've loved you for so long. I knew you were special; different, the first time I saw you but it took me awhile to figure out what I felt for you was not hatred or disgust. As I watched you grow up with Yuuki my feelings were of love and jealousy because you were always around her, smiling at her, and treating her like family. I wanted you to look at me and smile but like you I knew the rules and what breaking them could do. When I noticed you staring at me without your usual glare I went to Yuuki. She figured out my feeling for you before even I did so when I went to her she came up with a plan to see if you felt the same way and if you did the rules could go to hell. By the fifth day we knew and I was certain I could finally have you. That night was when you saw Yuuki and me and that was to same night I got you pregnant. I do agree with you I should have waited and asked if you wanted something like that but I wanted to make sure you couldn't get away and that was the only way to assure myself of that without locking you up and throwing away the key." Bending down Kaname gave Zero a chaste kiss then pulling away leaving Zero to choose if he wanted this or not. "You never play fair do you?" Zero whispered before pressing their lips together once more._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_ Hearing the sheets rustle Kaname was jerked out of his walk on memory lane. Looking over at Zero he almost dropped his sleeping son in his haste to get to the bed. Looking down at Zero, Kaname was brimming with hope as he watched violet colored eyes open for the first time in three days. Smiling down at him Kaname sat on the edge of the bed and gently set their baby son on the pillow next to Zero's head. _

_ Turning his head Zero began to cry, his baby was here, right next to him, and He was alive to see him. "Such a beautiful baby isn't he." Slowly rolling on to his side Zero slid his arm up so he was cradling his son close. Lying down behind Zero, Kaname slid his arm around Zero's waist holding him while he cried. _

_ A Few minutes later Cross, Yuuki, and Takuma walked in to check up on Zero and stopped. "Well it seems Zero has woken up and has finally gotten to see his baby boy." Cross said. Looking at Zero and Kaname, Yuuki smiled knowing she helped bring another life into this world and make a small family one person more. Takuma watched as Kaname smiled in his sleep thinking this is what they both deserved after their own families were ripped away from them. The three looked at each other and One by one they left the room, leaving the small family to sleep._


	3. Leaving Cross Academy

By mid-morning the next day everyone was up and in the kitchen waiting to get something to eat. Takuma stood by the stove as he kept an eye on the bacon and sausage he was cooking while Yuuki chattered next to him non-stop. Cross sat in his usual seat sipping tea out of a ridiculously pink cup, while Kaname watched as Zero fed their son. As Soon as Takuma finished with the bacon and sausage he quickly put eggs in the pan and fried them. Everyone sat at the table ready to eat (yes that including Kaname and Takuma) before the doorbell rang sending the Comfortable silence they had fallen into running for the hills. Getting up Kaien Cross left the Kitchen to get the door hoping it was nothing important. As everyone waited for Kaien to get back they heard muffled voices that got louder as they got closer.

"Where is Zero I need to speak to him and no Kaien don't even try and tell me he isn't here because I know he is." Yagari bellowed behind the kitchen door right before he came marching in, Kaien one step behind.

Hearing his Name, Zero looked up from his son's face "Can you be quieter I'm trying to feed my son." Looking once at the red faced Yagari than looking at Kaname, Zero let out a sigh before getting up "I'll be in another room while you yell at each other" and with that Zero walked through the same door Kaien and Yagari came through leaving the other occupant to deal the an irate Vampire hunter and pureblood.

"Ok will someone please tell me what is going on?" Kaname said, slowly standing ready to follow is lover but wanting to know what was going on first.

"Well it seems the association has found out about Zero's pregnancy and birth and as of this morning is demanding he be sent to them." Kaien said leading Yagari to one of the chairs.

"It seems someone in the academy leaked Zero's Condition to the association and now they are saying since technically Zero is a Hunter they have custody of Zero and his child even if it is a vampire. I'm guessing they want to teach the child the ways of the association as it grows up with or without Zero's permission." Yagari said as he settled in the chair watching Kaname's every move.

"Well if they sent you here to fetch them then you can just turn around and go back empty handed because he is with me and that is also my child and no child of mine is going to be taken away from me." Kaname said as his eyes darkened to a crimson red.

"Hey If you don't recall I've known about Zero's pregnancy since the beginning so why would I want to take him now you nitwit. Anyway, never mind about that I'm here to warn you about some hunters that have been assigned to come get the two tonight while you are in class so I suggest you either A. get him away from the academy or B. Keep him hidden and not let anyone come near him besides the people who are in this room right now. "As Yagari spoke he kept his eye trained on Kaname's face trying to figure out what he was thinking "Oh and by the way, I will be staying with Kaien tell I can figure out who exactly tattled so you might as well get used to me." Smirking Yagari got up off the chair and walked out the door, heading towards the guest bedroom.

"GREAT!" Kaname burst. "Now not only do I have to keep watch over the other vampires but the association too." After grabbing a plate and filling it with food Kaname left to go find Zero.

Walking out of the kitchen Zero went into his room/nursery to finish feeding his son. Sitting down in a wooden rocker that sat in the far corner of the room Zero began to think of the time during his pregnancy when Kaname and himself took the time to sit down and discuss what their child was to be named when he/she was born. Smiling at the memory Zero couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride when he looked at his and Kaname's son.

Flashback

"I think we should name the baby June if it's a girl and Adrian if it's a boy. They may be English names but I like them." Zero said as he sat in between Kaname's legs on their shared bed.

"Well even though I do like the names I think we should name the baby something else, how about Aoi (1) for a girl and Haru (2) for a boy?" Kaname said gently rubbing his hand against Zero's swollen stomach.

"Well I like the girls name but I'm not sure about the boy's name. How about if it's a boy the name Hideaki (3) or even Yasashiku (4) would be cute, right?" Zero asked leaning in to the chest behind him.

"I like Aoi and Hideaki but also Yasashiku, since we can't decide let's just keep them in mind and when the time comes I'm sure we will now for sure which name we want." With that said Kaname slipped out from behind a dozing Zero, being careful not to bump into Zero's pregnant belly. At four months Zero was already showing and was very sensitive to touch.

Zero lay down with his head on Kaname's pillow as he watched Kaname go into the bathroom to shower. Staring up at the ceiling He listened as the shower was turned on and the sound lolled him into a light sleep.

End of flashback

Looking down at the sleeping baby's face Zero smiled and whispered "Yasashiku".

"That's a fine name for our son." Kaname said as he walked in and set the plate full of food on the bed side table. "Hand Yasashiku over to me while you eat something; you're still weak I don't want you getting any weaker." Walking over to Zero, Kaname picked his son up out of his arms and went over to sit on the side of the bed. Watching as Zero began to eat Kaname mulled over what was said in the kitchen thinking of the best course of action to insure that Zero and Yasashiku stayed safe.

"I can tell when something is wrong Kaname so you might as well tell me." Zero said as he set the plate down and gave Kaname his undivided attention.

"I see you got some of your arrogant attitude back." Kaname teased before getting serious. "As you know that was Yagari down there and it seems someone has leaked information about you and our baby to the association and they seem to think it is their right to take you away from here and raise our child in the ways of the association. Yagari has also informed us that they will try and take you two tonight so I have decided that you, Yasashiku and I will be staying at The Kuran family mansion until they either give up or I wipe kill them for being pig headed idiots."

"Well since the second option is out of the question I guess we're moving. Wait doesn't your parents live there, how will they react to me?" Zero said, his voice going quieter as his anxiety went up.

"Don't worry Zero they now all about you and they have been waiting patiently to meet you and Yasashiku since I first told them about us back when you were still unsure about the whole thing." Kaname soothed.

Feeling a little better Zero picked the plate back up and finished his food before getting up "Well when do we leave?" he questioned.

"As soon as possible I want to be out of here before the day class gets out of there classes. I have scheduled for Takuma and Yuuki to Join us as they have been very helpful through this whole ordeal." Kaname Said as he stood rocking Yasashiku in his arms when he heard him whimper. "And it seems Yasashiku wants us to be quieter." Smiling down at his son Kaname bent down and kissed the small forehead.

By eleven thirty Zero had finished packing his and Kaname's bag and started on the one for Yasashiku. Putting clothes and toys in a small suit case than filling a diaper bag with wet wipes, bottles, diapers, and a burp pad, Zero was ready to go by noon. While Zero did this Kaname had gone into his office to finish paperwork than had all the vampires gather in the common room to announce his departure for a couple weeks making sure they all knew Akatsuki Kain was in charge while he was gone and specifying that Hanabusa Aido was NOT allowed to do any experiment while he was gone.

By one everyone was packed and waiting in the front room of Kaien Cross's house for the limo to show up. When it finally pulled up they all piled in putting Zero and the baby in the far back which was the safest place in the limo. By the end of the first hour of the drive Zero had fallen asleep next to the baby and Yuuki onto Takuma's shoulder. Looking out their separate windows Kaname and Takuma silently waited for the long journey to Kuran Estates to end.

Aoi: Hollyhock Flower

Haru: born in the spring

Hideaki: Bright, Excellent

Yasashiku: Gentle, Polite

Ok so I'm not sure if the far back of a limo is the safest but in this story it is so hah. Anyway I hope you like it I worked very hard to come up with this chapter.


	4. meeting the grandmother

Ok, so this one will have M/M so be warned and if there is mistakes I am very sorry I was trying to get this chpt done that I didnt really pay attention but I know it will still be good.

As they neared the ground Kaname shook Zero awake while Takuma did the same to Yuuki. Pulling up the drive Kaname braced himself knowing how his mother acted when she wasn't in public. Seeing Zero bend over the baby seat to see how Yasashiku was doing, Kaname stared at a content zero looking over their son and smiled knowing these two were his family and nothing would separate them.

Looking out the window when the car came to a stop Kaname listen as the driver announcing their arrival to the Kuran estate. Being the first to step out of the car Kaname had Zero hand Yasashiku over to him while he got out, being followed by Yuuki than Takuma. As soon as everyone was out Kaname set Yasashiku back into Zero's arms and motioned everyone to follow. Keeping Zero, the baby, and Yuuki in the middle with Takuma bringing up the rear and Kaname leading, they made their way to the giant doors of Kuran Manor.

As soon as they walked in a loud voice yelled from somewhere on the second floor "Kaname is that you? Did you bring Yuuki and your family with you?!" Smiling over at Zero and Yuuki, Kaname kept his voice leveled even though you could see the amusement dancing In his eyes "That would be mother, brace yourself she can be a bit…..boisterous."

Zero for his part was taking this a little better than Yuuki seeing how she was frozen in place just staring wide eyed up the staircase surprised by how much it echoed. Moving closer to Kaname Zero whispered in his ear "so if you mother is loud I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you take after your father?" smirking down and Zero, Kaname only nodded before a slim women who was only about 5"3 with brown hair that came down to her hips came down the stairs and stopped right in front of Zero.

"So you must be Zero, I'm Juri Kuran, Kaname's mom" looking down she smiled "this must be my grandson, Yasashiku" she cooed to the child. Without looking up she continued "I've had all your rooms readied, Yuuki you'll be sleeping in the room two doors down from mine and Haruka's and Takuma you'll be Four doors down(yes I've decided Yuuki has already met Juri but still is oblivious about her heritage). Kaname, you and Zero will be in the west wing, I've cleaned two room right next to the gardens, the one with the balcony will be for you two and the one that connects to it is a nursery for Yasashiku. I've already had someone bring your bags to the specified rooms so there is no need to go up right away, beside supper should be done anytime now so follow me." With that Juri turned around and started heading to the dining room.

The dining room was beautiful with reds, oranges, and some yellow that resembled an autumn day when the leaves had turned colors and were swaying in the cooling breeze. Sitting down in one seat Juri looked expectantly at the others, waiting for them to also take a seat. Hesitantly Zero went over to the seat on the right side of Juri and sat down while Kaname followed but sat down in the chair at one end of the table. As soon as Takuma and Yuuki sat down opposite Juri and Zero, Kaname spoke "Where is father? I thought both of you would be home." Looking over he watched as Juri's eyes filled with hate before she looked up at him.

"Haruka will be home later tonight he went to the association to speak to those bastards about why they tried to take our son-in-law and grandson. When he heard that they were trying to take them he called a few people and together they went to speak with them, I got a call a few minutes before you all arrived, that's why I was up stairs, telling me everything was settled and that the vampire hunter association(society) wouldn't be bothering you anymore." Smiling Juri turned to Zero and started cooing at Yasashiku again before Zero offered her the chance to hold him which she took up in a heartbeat. Rocking the child in her arms Juri sat content while waiting for the food to arrive.

The dinner was wonderful affair; maids had come out with plates of food that differed with each person's preferences. Yuuki had roast and mashed potatoes, Takuma a glass of Bordeaux and Pesce Spada arrosto in salmoriglio (1), Zero had some simple soup called Stracciatella (2), Kaname had a glass of red wine with ossobuco (3), and Juri had some Cabernet Sauvignon (4) with peppered beef and wild rice.

Half way through Yasashiku started to cry so Zero took him out of Juri's arms and quietly left the room to feed his son and hopefully get him to sleep. Walking up the stairs and down the hall that would lead to the west wing Zero found the room with his and Kaname's things. Sitting on the bed, Zero set Yasashiku in the middle and started unbuttoning his shirt. Every time Zero fed his son he couldn't help the blush that settled itself on his cheeks for under Zero's shirt lay to small breasts. He knew no one would see them even if he had his shirt off unless they were very close to him but still, to Zero it was a bit embarrassing. Once his shirt was folding neatly at the end of the bed Zero lifted Yasashiku into his arms and situated him so he could find a soft pink nipple and start feeding.

While Zero sat in his room feeding his son Kaname was still sitting in the dining room contemplating on whether to follow Zero or not, he knew the smaller man was embarrassed by how much his body changed during and after his pregnancy but he loved seeing the blush that covered his cheeks when Kaname used those changes to his advantage. He could still remember the first time he noticed the small breast and how they were even more sensitive to his touch when he would pinch, bit, or sucked on them during sex making Zero wither underneath him. Making up his mind Kaname excused himself from the table saying he would meet them in the sitting room once he had found Zero.

Walking in the direction of zero's smell Kaname came to the room they would be sharing and gently pushed the door open. As he took a step in he could see Zero facing away from the door feeding their son. Making his way to him Kaname sat next to him sliding his fingers through silvery locks. Looking down he notice Yasashiku was fast asleep with a nipple still in his mouth. With slow gentle hands Kaname took his sleeping son out of his lover's hands and walked to the adjoining door, went into the other room and set him in a crib made of oak than pulled a soft light green blanket over him. Bending down Kaname kissed Yasashiku on the head before turning to leave the room.

Once back in the other room Kaname walked over to Zero and pushed him back into the bed. Before any protest could be made Kaname latched onto one of the pink buds on Zero's chest, sliding his tongue across it than nipping it before soothing it with another swipe off his tongue. Kaname looked up into Zero's face as the other man moaned his named and gripped his hair softly. Releasing the pink bud Kaname gave the other one the same treatment before sliding his face up to Zero's and locking lips with him, sliding his tongue into the hot cavern. Sliding his hands down pale sides Kaname grasped curvaceous hips and rocked his own down so his erection ground against the other equally hard manhood. Hearing a gasp Kaname quickly slid one of his hands down and under the slacks to cupped Zero's balls while his other hand deftly unbuttoned them and slid them off a pair of beautiful long legs.

Zero whined when his balls where cupped and his pants were taken off. When he felt Kaname's lips on his neck He moved his head to the side in a sign of submission. Panting, Zero watched as Kaname's hand began to pump his dripping red cock while the other one moved down behind his ball sack to push slightly on his perineum making his breath stutter before moving further down to slide one slick finger into his puckered hole. All Zero could do was moan as Kaname slid the digit in and out than added another as he sucked at a weak spot on his neck. Moving his hips so he was pressing down on the digits impaling him, Zero barely registered Kaname as he sunk his teeth into his neck, taking small mouths full of his blood.

Feeling Zero shutter when he sunk his teeth in his neck Kaname's grip on reality slowly slipped away. Taking his mouth away from Zero's neck and His fingers out of Zero's anus, Kaname slid his own clothes off before lining his erection with Zero's wet entrance and slowly slid in.

As Kaname slid his massive erection into his stretched entrance Zero felt tears silently slide down his face as he cried out. Since this was the first time they've had sex since the baby was born Zero's body was not used to the intrusion. Zero could hear Kaname talk softly into his early telling him to calm down and relax so that's just what he did. Soon the pain changed to pleasure as Kaname gently slid in and out reigning himself in so he wouldn't hurt Zero. Soon Zero was pushing back with every thrush and they began a fast pace as they climbed closer to their orgasms.

Bending down Kaname kissed Zero possessively and gave a hard thrust to Zero's prostate. The body underneath him tightened squeezing his cock deliciously and Zero came screaming his name into his mouth. With one more thrust Kaname stopped buried inside Zero's warm body as he came hard, coating Zero's insides with his hot come. Kaname rocked in and out of his lover as he rode out his orgasm, groaning as the body beneath him milked him dry. Pulling out of the Zero's exhausted body Kaname collapsed onto his side.

Silence settled in the room as the two sweaty bodies slowly came down from their highs. Zero was the first to speak "So when exactly where we supposed to be back down stairs?" smiling Kaname turned to face Zero taking in his disheveled appearance.

"About twenty minutes ago." His smile grew as he we spoke "but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity when I saw you already half naked with my baby sucking at your chest." Kaname Laughed when he saw zero go red and quickly jumped off the bed before he could get wacked. Going to the dresser where their stuff was put Kaname took out a blood red button up shirt and a pair of black slacks for him and a light purple button up shirt and dark grey slacks for Zero and went back over to the bed. Once they were both Dressed Zero went into the nursery to check on Yasashiku before him and Kaname left to go meet up with everyone else, making sure that both doors stood open so they could hear when Yasashiku woke up. (Since they have vampire hearing they don't need a baby monitor)

(1) Swordfish steaks stuffed with pork lard and rosemary filling, grilled and then roasted in an oven. Served with a Salmoriglio sauce, which is vinaigrette made with warm Extra-Virgin Olive Oil, garlic, hot water, lemon juice and herbs. Roasted vegetables served alongside as well.

(2) Roman egg drop soup

(3) Cross-cut veal shank with tomatoes, carrots, celery and onions. Gremolata is optional

(4) Red wine

I'm really looking forward to everyones comments but if you don't mind I'd rather not get flamed because it makes me sad :( and whether you like it or not I'm still going to write, so there! hahahahaha I'll never stop writing.


	5. contentment (end)

**I'm very sorry for this late chapter but i had so much to do seeing how this is my last week and i had tests everyday last week, so be happy there is even a new chapter so soon. Can't wait for reviews and depending on how many i get depends on if i make one more chapter so read and review.**

Yuuki and Juri spoke quietly near the door on one of two matching sofas while Kaname and Takuma contemplated what paper work they had to work on first tomorrow and Zero just sat next to them and listened giving his opinion every so often. With Everyone so into their own conversations they did not notice another person walk into the room until they heard a squeal from Juri as she ran over to her husband standing on tippy toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling, are you having fun?" Haruka said smiling softly, having to look down so he could see her face.

"Yes dear I am, thank you, oh I want you to meet Zero." Looking over at the silver haired Hunter Juri ushered Haruka over. "Zero this is Haruka my husband, Haruka this is Zero you son-in-law." Standing next to her Husband Juri waited patiently as both males stared at each other for a few tense moments.

"Well it seemed are son picked someone who is capable, I'm glad." Haruka said while extending his right hand which Zero shook. As they pulled away Zero finally spoke.

"If you like I could take you to your grandson, He is still asleep right now but I don't see why you can't still meet him." As Zero watched for a reaction he wasn't surprised when nothing showed on Haruka's face but if he looked deep enough he could see in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes there was a spark of something that resembled excitement.

"I would be happy to meet my grandson; may I ask what his name is?"

Looking over his shoulder Zero said "Yasashiku" before turning back around to continue up the stairs and into the west wing.

Quietly walking into his and Kaname's room Zero made his way to the door of the Nursery, Haruka close behind. Going over to the Crib Zero carefully lifted the small bundle into his arms and turned around to face his father-in-law.

"Yasashiku meet your grandfather, Haruka this is your grandson." Walking over so he was right in front of Haruka he was a little miffed about being a head and a half shorter than the other man now knowing where Kaname got his height. Putting that aside Zero settled his son in the arms of his grandfather. Watching him as he sat in the rocking chair Zero couldn't help but smile as he watched the two interact. With Haruka making small, almost inaudible, sounds and Yasashiku slowly waking up and trying to decipher where the sound was coming from Zero made his way back to the other room to lie on his bed.

Feeling a slight shake Zero opened his eyes to look up into Kaname's face. Blinking away the sleep that still clouding his vision Zero Looked down at the pillow he was laying on and scrunched up his nose trying to remember when he had fallen asleep. Looking up again he saw Kaname crook a finger in a sign that meant come over to where he was. Slowly getting up from his comfortable position on the bed Zero quietly went over to where Kaname was standing by the nursery door. Looking in Zero couldn't contain the small chuckle when he saw the scene before him. In the rocking chair was a sleeping Haruka with Yasashiku rapped snuggly in his arms, his arm shielding the child.

Sliding his arms around Zero's waist and putting his head on his shoulder, Kaname smiled contently. "You know I haven't seen him this calm since I was small. He was always in his study or out on business but mother always told me that when I was asleep he would come in my room just to watch me and make sure I was alright. And when I was a baby he would spend hours holding me, he would even take me in the study with him."

Turning so he could place a kiss on Kaname's cheek Zero smiled against it. "Well it seems Yasashiku will love it here seeing how he is already so attached to his granddad, and I think I'll like it also since I'll have help taking care of him." Turning a little more so he could see the three that were standing in the doorway Zero gestured for them to come have a look.

The first to speak was Juri "it seems Haruka just made a new friend." Yuuki was smiling at the two sleeping forms and Takuma unconsciously moved closer to the beaming girl.

Notice the small movement Zero smiled at Juri than gestured to Yuuki and Takuma "It seems those too aren't the only ones that seem to grow closer with every passing minute." Juri giggled lightly and turned back to look into the nursery. The four quietly watched as Haruka woke up and stared at them a little blurry eyed.

"What are all of you doing staring at me like that?" Haruka asked his voiced laced with confusion and agitation.

"Oh we were just thinking how lively this house is going to be with a baby in it and how happy we are that these five will be staying with us for a while." Juri hummed glancing over her shoulder at the four as she walked in to stand next to her husband and looked down at Yasashiku's cute scrunched up face which closely resembled Zero's when he did that.

"I'm happy you feel this way because I'm hoping for another baby to add to our family tree in the near future and I hope this time it's a girl or better yet twins." Kaname said smiling when a red faced Zero punched him in the arm muttering under his breath about how he was a perverted pureblooded bastard.

Juri's smiled widened "Oh I do hope these babies come soon I would so love more grandchildren." And with a smirk she turned to the two unsuspecting people standing just inside the rooms threshold "and you two, I do hope we will be seeing children form you as well, hm?" with a red face Yuuki and a wide eyed Takuma Kaname couldn't help but laugh knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later. Seeing as everyone could plainly see the two liked each other.

An hour later Juri and Haruka excused themselves and a half an hour after Yuuki and Takuma did the same. Talking quietly so as not to wake Yasashiku who was lying comfortably in His arms Kaname tried to persuade Zero to have another child. "Come on when he gets older he'll have no one to play with and besides don't you want more children."

Glaring half-heartedly Zero looked Kaname in the face. "You never give up do you? Of course I want more children but do you know how much giving birth hurts? It hurts a lot I tell you and I am not ready for that kind of pain again, not yet anyway." Before Kaname could say anymore Yasashiku started to whimper. Taking his shirt off Zero gently to him out of Kaname's arms the same way he did when Juri had him and settled him near his left nipple. Zero watched as Yasashiku took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Kaname watched in fascination as Zero fed Yasashiku, never getting tired of the erotic site. Moving closer to his ear Kaname whispered "Are you sure you don't want to try for another one?"

Shivers went up and down Zero's spine like a lovers caress "Well maybe we can try." With a slight blush Zero whispered back before getting up to put Yasashiku back in his crib with the blanket neatly tucked around him. Not even a minute after he had shut the Door did Zero find himself on the bed with Kaname hovering over him. With no protest Kaname moved down to deeply kiss his lover making sure he wouldn't protest anymore tonight.

The next morning neither showed up to breakfast and everyone hid their amusement when they finally made it down an hour after the meal was over, Zero with a I-didn't-sleep-last-night-and-you-all-know-why look on his face and Kaname had a look saying 'I got what I wanted and no one is going to take this victory away from me'.

Juri and Haruka exchanged meaningful looks before going back to what they were doing. "Well it seems I'm going to have more grandchildren soon" Juri thought excitedly as she watched her son and son-in-law exchange loving glances then she turned her attention over to her daughter and Takuma "and it seems those grandchildren won't only be Kaname's and Zero's either." Chuckling softly she went on doing what she was doing never once doubting what she already knew.

**Ok so I think this will be the ending since it cute and to the point, and before I say anything else I'm very sorry for not putting more flash backs into the story about Zero's pregnancy like intended. Now I know you all must be thinking "why does it have to end" but don't be sad it's not the end of the world I'll be making more stories with this pairing and if I get my balls back from the gnome that stole them I'll even right one on Takuma and Yuuki but I think that might be far in the future seeing as that dumb gnome left no trial for me to follow (well I guess that would actually make him smart huh?). Anyway so yeah this is the end, well maybe I'll do on last chapter that will be set a few years after all this. I hope you liked it as much as I did, and be sure to read more of my stories that I put my blood and sweat into writing. Love you all and hope you have a wonderful summer I know I will (wink wink)**

**P.S. My summer will be really busy at first so don't expect any knew stories or updates**


	6. AN

Ok so as you can see it is finished but I have recently gotten a review asking if I could write a story similar to this once for black butler by a guest going by the name Suki. I'll have to watch the anime again since it as been so long before I can even think of writing a story about it. Now I'm making no promises that I will write one but I will see what I can do in the future. If anyone else has a request for a story just PM and I'll see if it's in my area of expertize because some anime I have never seen and I'd have to watch before a write plus some just aren't my type of show. ;)


End file.
